Stuck With You
by Lotus Dreams
Summary: Both the best of the best, and both headstrong-Sakura and Syaoran seem like a great couple, don't they? Too bad they hate each other's guts! However, after being stuck on a boat ALONE for 12 hours, will they be able to settle their conflict? Maybe even..
1. Chapter 1: Volley the Ball!

Author's Note: Yes, I'm back with another fic!! Don't worry, CinderSakura and The Veiled Piano Mistress will be updated, no worries there. I just like to work on more than one story at a time. It's confusing, yeah, but fun.  
  
Anyway, on with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
**Stuck With You  
  
By: Lotus Dreams  
**  
Chapter 1: Volley the Ball!  
  
The girls volleyball team of Tomoeda Collegiate Institute (finally, something OTHER than Tomoeda High!) tensed in their positions. The other team, Shinjuku High, tossed their hair behind their shoulders and bent slightly, ready to play. The person who was serving was from Shinjuku, bouncing the volleyball repeatedly, taking her time. The referee blew his whistle. She threw the ball up into the air, ran, jumped up, and slapped it as hard as she could with her palm over the net.  
  
BAM! The blue-and-white uniformed figure of a girl dove down and sent the ball up into the air with her fist. Her shoulder collided painfully with the ground, but she ignored the pain; there were more important things at hand.  
  
Another girl ran forward and volleyed it lightly into the air. A third girl at the front of the net hit it sharply downwards over the net, in hopes of doing it so quickly the other team wouldn't get it. However, Shinjuku was ready for them. Before the ball could hit the ground, one of the star players knocked it over gently with her fingers. The same girl who hurt her shoulder shouted, "Save it!" But nobody was going to it, and in a split second it was going to hit the ground.  
  
With an amazing speed, the girl darted forwards and bumped the ball into the air. A dark-haired girl slapped it downwards fast, and this time, it worked. Shinjuku was a second to late to react, and the ball bounced onto the ground. The referee blew his whistle, and signalled to Tomoeda's side. A point was added to the score board. The Tomoeda fans cheered.  
  
The dark-haired girl smiled at the girl who saved so many narrow misses. "Good saves, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura only grunted. "No problem, Tomoyo."  
  
Sakura Kinomoto was the best player on the girls volleyball team. Her reflexes were excellent, and she could run at a time of a mile per 5 minutes. Volleyball was her favourite sport. She had auburn hair, which was currently tied up in a short ponytail; she never left it long, or else it would itch. Her fierce green eyes stared straight ahead as she bounced the ball repetitively. She was clad in a blue T-shirt with white writing, 06, Tomoeda High. Her shorts were white, and came up halfway between her knee and her hip. She wore white socks with white running shoes, always.  
  
She hurled the ball into the air, ran, and spiked it. Shinjuku's 09 was quick to volley it up into the air, and another player, 02, slapped it over the net. Sakura shouted, "Tomoyo!"  
  
"I got it!" answered Tomoyo, fell to her knees, and bumped it back. Sakura darted towards the ball and smashed it over the net. Another Shinjuku spiked it back. The ball barely made it over the net. Two Shinjukus immediately jumped it to give it an extra boost, but then Sakura tipped it gently with her hand, and the Shinjuku girls missed it--it rolled down the net and onto the ground.  
  
The referee blew his whistle. The score was tied, 14-14. Whoever won the last game would win the city championships.  
  
The Tomoeda fans cheered. "WHO'S GOING TO WIN?" shouted a boy at the front.  
  
"TOMOEDA C.I.!" screamed the fans.  
  
"WHO'S GOING TO WIN?"  
  
"TOMOEDA C.I.!"  
  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"  
  
"TOMOEDA C.I.!" screeched the crowd. The exclamation was followed by stamping, whistling, screaming, and WHOO!!s.  
  
Only one boy in the crowd wasn't cheering. His friend beside him was waiting with anticipation.  
  
"Come ON, Syaoran, why aren't you cheering at all?" Syaoran rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Because I can OBVIOUSLY do better, Eriol."  
  
"This is the girls volleyball team we're talking about. This is Sakura Kinomoto we're talking about. You're just jealous, Syaoran, face it!" Eriol was too busy cheering to notice who he was talking to.  
  
"Jealous?" scoffed Syaoran. "The girls STINK! And please, do NOT mention Sakura Kinomoto to me. What's so good about her? Her reaction time isn't fast enough. She fumbled one throughout the second round, remember, and let the Shinjukus have an extra point?"  
  
Eriol paid no attention. "Well, she saved a ton in this round." Syaoran rolled his eyes yet again.  
  
"A ton. She only saved the ball six times. That's not a ton."  
  
"Oh, stop being picky, Syaoran, and just enjoy the darn game!" shouted his friend.  
  
Sakura bounced the ball more aggressively than usual. Bam! She bounced it again. Bam! The referee blew his whistle. BAM! She caught it, threw it into the air, and hit it as hard as she could.  
  
"Mine!" shouted a Shinjuku. Her shirt said 06. Just like Sakura. She slapped it back hard.  
  
Sakura yelled, "SPIKE!", and a girl named Rika ran forwards, volleying the ball lightly towards Tomoyo at the front. Tomoyo jumped up, drew her hand back to hit it...  
  
...And a Shinjuku girl came out of nowhere, hitting it out of her range! The ball was falling towards the ground...they had no chance of winning now...the Tomoeda fans were groaning...the Shinjuku fans were screaming with delight...  
  
...But Sakura bolted out of nowhere, slid a couple of feet on the ground, hit the ball upward away from the gym floor, right before it touched the wood. The ball had been so close to the ground, Sakura had scraped her knuckles saving it. Filled with determination, Tomoyo leapt up once more, drew her hand back, practically punched at the ball with such force...  
  
...that it shot right past a Shinjuku girl's ear and hit the ground!  
  
The Tomoeda fans went crazy. They whooped and cheered and screaming and hollered their throats raw. They had won, 15-14. They were first place in the city championships!  
  
The referee blew his whistle, but it was barely heard over the screaming of the fans. A point was added, and the display board displayed: TEAM T WINS, 15-14.  
  
Later, when Sakura had changed out of her uniform and was in her regular clothes, a blue T-shirt and white shorts, that was DIFFERENT from her uniform, Tomoyo went up to her and said, "Great game, Sakura."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Great spike."  
  
"If it weren't for you, my spike wouldn't have been that great."  
  
"No..."  
  
"No really! If you hadn't saved that ball, we wouldn't have won! You're always the one in the games that saves the ball."  
  
"Really? I never noticed." Tomoyo had let her hair out from her high ponytail. Sakura's hair remained tied in a loose, short ponytail, with loose hairs hanging.  
  
When they exited the changeroom, a ton of people were waiting for them. Including Eriol and Syaoran. Well, Eriol mostly; Syaoran had been forced by Eriol to wait and cheer with the rest of the merry group.  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"Great job, Kinomoto-san!"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"You guys are the best!"  
  
"Nice saves, Sakura!"  
  
Eriol smiled when Tomoyo and Sakura reached them. He held out a bottle of water for Tomoyo. "This is for you."  
  
"Oh, so none for me?" teased Sakura. She laughed when Eriol opened his mouth to explain. "Just kidding, Eriol-san."  
  
Eriol grinned. "Nice saves, Sakura-san. We couldn't have won without you."  
  
"Oh, please. ANYONE can do what she does." Surprise, surprise--Syaoran Li. Sakura looked at him scathingly.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Then she resumed talking with Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
When they were done talking, Tomoyo asked Sakura, "What's going on between you and Syaoran?"  
  
"Nothing except for pure hatred."  
  
"Why do you hate him so much? I mean, okay, he's rude, but still, a lot of people are these days. What makes him so untolerable?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well..."  
  
_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_  
  
I know this chapter is boring; just about the game, you know...but don't worry, the interesting part is about to come! And yeah, S and S's dislike for each other seems kinda lame, but once you read the second chapter...(hint: THAT'S AN INDICATION TO REVIEW!) 


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Hearts

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! 

bunny-usako: really? I used to play volleyball too, and my teacher used to tell me to 'volley' the ball with the tips of my fingers and not with my palms...perhaps because they call it a set in the US? Thanks anyway!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Card Captor Sakura...but I wish I did!

**Stuck With You**

**By: Lotus Dreams**

Chapter 2: Broken Hearts

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"NANI?!" screamed about 20 players._

_The coach repeated calmly, "I told you, we're going to play boys against girls--in volleyball."_

_"That's insane!" shouted Takashi, otherwise known as Yamazaki. "We're obviously going to best the girls, that's not fair to them!"_

_There was an outburst from the girls. Syaoran rolled his eyes._

_"Great job, baka, you've just started a fight."_

_After two seconds, the captain and star player of the girls volleyball team, Kinomoto Sakura called out, "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"_

_"Yeah!" shouted the rest of the girls._

_They got into their positions. The coach, her eyes twinkling, shouted, "Girls get to serve first!"_

_Tomoyo went and received the ball. She bounced it a couple of times, glaring fiercely at the boys. Then she served it._

_Almost lazily, Syaoran took a step forward and knocked it over the net with his fist._

_A girl named Naoko and Rika jumped to block it swiftly, and it tumbled down the net dangerously, but then somebody shouted, "SPIKE!" for some reason, even though Yamazaki had darted forwards and bumped it up._

_Sakura ran to the net and hit it with a powerful spike; a boy named Kensuke bumped it; another boy named Han volleyed (or set) it into the air, and Syaoran slapped the ball downwards._

_Tomoyo ran forwards and saved it--narrowly missing scraping her knee. Rika leapt up to spike it, but when the ball reached the net--_

_BOOM!_

_The boys had blocked it so hard that it made a loud sound as it hit their palms. It rolled high into the air. Unpertrubed, Sakura gently pushed it over the net when it was at jumping level._

_The boys missed it completely._

_The coach blew her whistle. "One nothing to the girls!"_

_Sakura rotated to her right, while Syaoran stayed in his position at the front, and he was facing Sakura. She smirked at him as she passed, and something set Syaoran on fire._

_**We've gotta beat them**, he realized._

_When the ball was served, it flew over the net, whistling in the air, but then Syaoran gently tipped it with his fingers as it neared him, and the girls frantically ran forwards._

_"GET IT!" screamed one._

_"Mine!" shouted Sakura. She slid forwards, but it was too late._

_It bounced onto the ground._

_"One to one tie!" shouted the coach._

_After a while, the boys started creaming the girls, 5 to 1. It was Syaoran's turn to smirk at Sakura. Look who's smirking now? said his face._

_Now that got Sakura mad._

_Within two minutes, the girls had scored 3 more points, and only one point was left. Sakura's hair was beaded with sweat. "One more," she told herself._

_She bounced the ball, glaring ferociously at the boys, especially at Syaoran. He glared back._

_**Glare.**_

_**Glare.**_

_**Glare.**_

_**Glare.**_

_"Here it comes!" cried Sakura, and slammed the ball over the net. Yamazaki bumped it up; Kensuke volleyed (or set) it, and Syaoran slapped it over the net._

_"Spike!" Tomoyo shouted, and jumped up, ready to slap it back. Han leapt up at the same time, and pushed it ever so slightly out of Tomoyo's reach. She missed it. Sakura ran forwards, and bumped it into the air just in time. Naoko yelled, "BONZAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!" for no apparent reason, and spiked it powerfully._

_Syaoran ran forward..._

_**Bounce...bouncebounce...bounce...**_

_One point to the girls!_

_The coach blew her whistle. "Five to five, tied! This concludes the boys verses the girls volleyball game! Shake hands!"_

_Lining up and walking along the net, the girls shook hands with the boys. Well, not REALLY. Some merely touched the tips of the other person's fingers and walked away. When Sakura reached Syaoran, they locked eyes. Both knew of the other's skill, and they were dead rivals. She put out her hand to shake. He shook it firmly--a little TOO firmly. It was as if he was trying to break her fingers, but she didn't flinch._

_"Good game," said Syaoran._

_"Yeah," agreed Sakura in a steely voice. "Good game."_

_**In the boy's changeroom...**_

_Syaoran wiped his sweaty face with a fresh white towel and sprayed water onto his face. Yamazaki called him._

_"That was weird, ne? That's the first time coach told us to play against the girls. I wonder why?"_

_"Hai," said Syaoran vaguely._

_Yamazaki looked at him suspiciously. "You know, Syaoran, you look like you've got the hots for Sakura."_

_Syaoran snapped out of vague-ness._

_"EXCUSE ME?!"_

_"You know, you look like you like her."_

_"In your dreams, Yamazaki," snarled Syaoran. "Why would I like HER?"_

_"Well, you two kept staring at each other throughout the game."_

_"THAT'S CALLED GLARING, BAKA!"_

_"And you held hands for an AWFUL long time..." continued Yamazaki._

_"THAT'S CALLED RIVALRY, ASSHOLE!"_

_"Not to mention smiling..."_

_"IT WAS SMIRKING! SMIRKING! SMIRKINGSMIRKINGSMIRKING! WHAT IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM? IT'S CALLED BEING RIVALS, NOT LIKING EACH OTHER!"_

_All of the guys in the changeroom sweatdropped._

_Yamazaki winced. "Okay. Don't have to make me go half-deaf. Yeesh."_

_"Besides," said Han loftily, "Even if he DID like her, I doubt he would be able to keep her."_

_Syaoran rolled his eyes. "No. Please."_

_"Come ON, Syaoran, you can't last with a girl for two seconds. Either they're crying because you're too mean, or they're crying because you're too mean, or they're crying because you're too mean, or--"_

_"I get the point." Syaoran climbed into the shower and slammed the door shut. When he came back out and got dressed, he was relatively calm._

_"Do you really think I'm THAT bad at getting girls?" Syaoran finally asked Han. Han raised an eyebrow._

_"And if I do?"_

_"I'll prove you wrong." He slung his bag over his shoulder, slammed the lockers, and walked out._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Oh, no, he--"

"He did," said Sakura grimly. "Han told me later. I could not BELIEVE I had once liked some guy who just wanted to prove he wasn't bad at getting girls. Honestly." Her eyes lit with fire. "He is going to pay. I swear."

* * *

"Class. CLASS. CLAAAAAAAASS!" The students straightened up in their seats. Narakura-sensei cleared his throat. He was substituting for Terada-sensei, who had fallen ill. Narakura-sensei was a famous substitute teacher because he was strict, he was mean...and he swore A LOT. 

"Now, as I was saying...we're going to review some of that baby physics crap and then we'll get into REAL physics tomorrow." Then he glanced at the clock.

"Whoops, looks like we're outta time. But we will be experimenting with electroscopes tomorrow, and if you can't work them properly, you will stay after school until you do. Okay, before you all go--SIT DOWN, KENSUKE--I would like to inform of a trip."

"Trip?" echoed the class.

"Hai, a TRIP. Isn't that exciting? It will have nothing to do with physics, though, that's the only problem. Darn. Well, anyway, we will be going on boats and observing the waters of Lake Ito. I don't even know why the hell they planned this idiotic trip, but you're supposed to participate; there will no fee because the schoolboard is paying for it. It is my job to inform you of it." Narakura-sensei cleared up his things and packed up his briefcase.

"NOW you guys can all go. Have a shitty weekend." He left.

The class sweatdropped.

* * *

Yes, I know, crappy ending, but at least now you know why Sakura hates Syaoran...and the trip has been announced! Now we just have to wait until they're stranded in the middle of the water...R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3: Far, Far, Away

A/N: Whoops, sorry for not updating in a long time!! Thanks to all reviewers! 

Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captor Sakura.

**Stuck With You**

**By: Lotus Dreams**

Chapter 3: Far, Far, Away

_Bounce...bouncebouncebouce..._

Sakura bounced a volleyball, letting it slam against the pavement. She threw it up, spiked it against the school wall, and caught it as it bounced back.

"Kinomoto-san, onegai, STOP," commanded Terada-sensei. "We're leaving as soon as Syaoran comes back from the bathroom." Sakura's eyes flashed.

"I don't give a damn about Syaoran Li. He can rot to hell as far as I'm concerned." She spiked it again, and this time, it bounced off and towards Tomoyo. She caught it in the tips of her fingers.

"Really, Sakura, is this necessary?"

"YES, it is," glared Sakura. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked away, deprived of her ball.

She hated him for that. What was her problem? Did he HAVE to prove that he could keep someone for more than two seconds? It wasn't a sitcom or soap this time; it was for real. And she had thought those things only happened on TV. How could anyone be so STUPID?

Syaoran came back from the bathroom. Terada-sensei blew his whistle and shouted,"Okay, kids! As you all know fully well, we will be staying at hotel for two days, and we will be going to Ito Dock and taking boats to go out and observe the waters of the lake. DO NOT DO ANYTHING TO THE BOATS. They are on a loan to us, and we don't want to have to pay for them. Also, do not paddle away from shore. You will be given oars in case of emergency, but do NOT use them to your advantage, do you all understand? If any one of you little--I mean, any one of you misbehave, you will be sent home with 164 questions to do, understood?"

"Hai, Terada-sensei," sang the class.

"Okay then, our bus is here. GET ON!"

Sakura started to climb the bus, but was quickly shoved away by someone else so they could get a seat. When she saw the brown hair, her blood started boiling.

_First you use me, then you actually have the nerve to push me out of the way just to get a seat? You will pay, Li Xiao Lang, _Sakura hissed inwardly.

She stepped onto the bus and quickly took a seat. When all of the students had assembled, Terada-sensei instructed the driver to drive. "Ito Lake Hotel, remember that."

"Yes I will."

"ITO LAKE HOTEL."

"Yes, I know."

"ITO--LAKE--HOT--"

"HEY, I KNOW WHERE I'M GOING, OKAY?" bellowed the bus driver. "I'VE BEEN DRIVING FOR 8 YEARS, DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW WHERE TO GO WELL ENOUGH, SIR? DON'T YOU? DON'T YOU? DON'T YOU?"

"Hai. But remember, it's ITO--" The bus driver slammed a fist against the driving wheel, slamming the horn button in the middle of the wheel in the process.

HONK!

"Okay, bus-driver-san," said Terada-sensei meekly.

* * *

They reached Ito Lake Hotel. Terada-sensei did a student count, and then shouted, "Okay, kids, we're just going to sign in and then we'll be able to get rowing!!" 

It took them about an hour to sign in because of the paranoid clerke, who wanted EVERYONE to sign in.

Finally, when the last student wrote their name down, Terada-sensei led the students to Ito Dock, where the boats were waiting for them. A man in a lifejacket squinted at them.

"Are you guys from Tomoeda Collegiate Institute?"

"Hai, we are," replied Terada-sensei. "We would like to take our boats out now, onegai." The man shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay--CALM DOWN, MEILING, WE WILL GET TO THE BOATS SOON--people! Now, I'm sure all of you had been paying close attention afterschool yesterday when we were demonstrating how to row a boat properly. Does anyone NOT know how to row a boat here?" No hands went up. "Okay then. Now, only two students per boat, no sharing, and each of you will get a pair of specialized binoculars as well as a lifejacket. No fooling around, I don't want any horseplay. Also, do not row/paddle more than 15 metres from Ito Dock, do I make myself clear? In case you get lost, the school has also paid for speedboat to come and rescue you. Remember to take your walkie-talkies and if you must, your cell phone. Call us in case of emergency. Are we ready? PAIR UP AND GET ROWING!"

"Tomoyo!" hissed Sakura. "You're coming with me!" Tomoyo looked at her apologetically.

"Gomen nasai, Sakura...but Naoko asked me when Terada-sensei was talking and I promised her."

"Fine! Rika--can you be my partner?" Rika also looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, I'm with Chiharu."

Sakura groaned inwardly. _Why do all the people choose when the teacher is talking and then end up lost?_

"Eriol!" commanded Syaoran. "You're coming with me."

"Nope, I'm with Han," said Eriol. "Gomen, Syaoran."

"Yamazaki!" Yamazaki shrugged. "Can't. Meiling asked me before you, and she desperately needs someone to row for her. I would have gone with you or Chiharu, of course, but Chiharu's with Rika and Meiling kind of...dragged my arm about ten centimetres longer so..." As if on cue, Meiling snatched Yamazaki's arm away, and pushed him into the boat.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..." came Yamazaki's helpless voice. **(A/N: Don't worry, there won't be any Meiling/Yamazaki!)**

At last, only Sakura and Syaoran were left. Sakura glared at him.

"Do NOT even think about it."

"Why would I?" Syaoran shot back.

Terada-sensei looked at the two of them. "Oh, it's you two, isn't it?" he said a-matter-of-factly. "Well, I guess you two will have to be paired up."

"NO--FREAKING--WAY!" both of them objected. There were two boats left. Sakura grabbed one and threw it into the water, Syaoran doing the same with the other boat. Terada-sensei looked helplessly at the both of them.

"What about me?!"

* * *

Sakura paddled furiously._ Why was I the last one to be picked? Why didn't I just get Tomoyo before Naoko beat me to it? UGH! I can't believe Li had the same luck...stupid idiot, fink, just the sight of him makes me puke, with his stupid face, stupid hair, stupid cold remarks, stupid STUPID **STUPID**!!!_

She stopped rowing. The boat floated around for a bit as she reached up to her hair to tie up in a short ponytail. She tightened her lifejacket, and continued to paddle. She remembered every single point Terada-sensei had said, except for one:

_Do not row more than 15 metres from Ito Dock._

She kept on moving her oar ferociously, the wood churning the water. She was practically 50 metres away from the dock when she realized she had gone too far.

_Aw, crap._

She threw her oars down in frustration, and jiggled the small boat in the process. Then, she tried to stand up and look at where she was, but...

...she ended up falling.

* * *

Syaoran moved his arms easily, his muscles burning pleasantly. He didn't plan on observing anything; what was the point, anyway? He rowed smoothly away from the dock, ignoring the fact that he was MORE than 15 metres away. 

Stupid Kinomoto Sakura. What was her problem? So he dated her just to prove that he could keep her. What was wrong with that? A ton of guys dated for three days and dumped their girlfriend, and went on. It wasn't as if she hadn't dated anyone else before. Why was she so pissed off at him?

The fact that she was pissed off only at him but not at other guys kept HIM pissed off, which was the main reason he acted so pissed off around her.

"Help! Help!" came someone's voice. "Onegai! Help!" His head turned around. The bright orange and yellow of a lifejacket was seen, and a helpless arm waving in the water. "HELP!"

"I'm coming!" yelled Syaoran. He rowed faster, towards the bright orange, and yanked up the arm in the water. He had quite a bit of strength, from sports and martial arts, and was able to actually pull the victim onto the boat as well--with just one arm.

"Arigatou gozai--" gasped the girl sitting on his boat. Then he saw who it was. Then_she_ saw who it was.

"--masu."

* * *

His oars dropped. 

"You."

Sakura glared at him. "You know, I wish I had drowned instead of being rescued by YOU."

"You know, I wished I HAD drowned you instead of rescuing you." Sakura shivered in her lifejacket. Syaoran smirked.

"Want me to push you back in?"

"No, that's okay," said Sakura sarcastically. "There's no point. I'd live anyway, in case you didn't notice; you're not the only one with a lifejacket on."

"You're just scared."

"Am not."

"Yes you are. I thought you said you would rather drown than be rescued by me?"

"I would. But then again, the water's too shallow to drown me anyway." Syaoran smacked his head.

"I was being sarcastic, baka!"

"Yeah, I know, BAKA!" Sakura shot back.

Both of them remained silent. Sakura hugged herself, trying to stay warm, while Syaoran glared at a frog sitting innocently on a lilypad.

Finally, Sakura spoke.

"Where are we, anyway?"

The two rivals looked around at their surroundings. No dock was in view, just tons and tons of lake blue.

Then it dawned on them just about how much trouble they were in.

* * *

"This is all YOUR fault." 

"No, it's all YOUR fault."

"No, it's YOURS."

"YOURS."

"YOURS."

"YOURS."

"If you hadn't been crying for help, I wouldn't have gone this far!"

"If you hadn't rescued me, you wouldn't have gone this far either! What, are you blaming me for you acting like a pathetic hero?"

"Well, there's no point in firing smart aleck remarks at me because we're stuck here anyhow!" shouted Syaoran. Sakura's eyes met his, full of pure hatred. For a moment, he was taken aback. Her eyes were fiery, looking at him with disgust. They locked eyes onto each other.

"I hate you," Sakura spat out, each word dripping with ice.

"For a simple bet?"

"Yes. In case you don't know, it's not very nice to toy with people's feelings."

"I wasn't toying with your feelings! What makes you think THAT? Is it such a crime to just date you and then tell my friends that I can actually keep a girl so they won't freaking remind me and laugh at me every freaking second?"

"Wasn't toying with my feelings?! Hah, that's a good one! What happened after? You confronted me and told me that it's over. After one date! Not even after 48 hours, you dumped me. Do you really think that you're the only one who has feelings? Don't you think I have feelings too? Do you really think dating a girl just to stop your friends from teasing you is right? Especially dumping her afterwards? If you didn't want your friends to talk about it anymore, why didn't you just tell them you didn't like it?"

"Do YOU think they would listen?"

"Well, if they are your friends, then they would!"

"No they wouldn't. You don't know them. They want proof."

"How do you know them then? Have you even told them to stop?"

"Iie."

"Exactly."

"But even if I told them to stop, they wouldn't have stopped anyway. They would have forced me to date a girl."

"But which one? Any girl would have been fine. But _no_, you just _had_ to pick _me_. Captain of the girl's volleyball dating the captain of the boy's volleyball team, isn't that sweet? A couple that so many people supported? I swear, Li Syaoran, stop making up stupid excuses. If you just dated me to dump me and embarrass me afterwards, just say so, stop pretending to be good person."

That really hit the spot.

"'Pretending to be a good person'?" he spluttered. "Oh, so I'm a bad person, now, am I? Why is it so hard to convince you that I--"

"--am a baka?"

"Iie!"

"If you weren't, you could at least keep me a little longer. Impress your friends a little more." Her eyes flashed.

"That's not it!"

"Then why'd you dump me after less than two days?"

"Because..." Syaoran sighed. "Because, the deal was also sealed with two days. Han didn't tell you that, did he?"

"No. But I don't care." Sakura's voice was cold. "You are despicable, Li Syaoran. Despicable and loathsome. It's not a surprise that Han betted you couldn't keep a girl for more than two seconds."

Syaoran remained silent. Her voice, her cold, icy, unfeeling voice bothered him--it was making him feel ashamed of himself.

_It's not a surprise that Han betted you couldn't keep a girl for more than two seconds._

"You're right," said Syaoran, in a resigned voice. If you listened ever so slightly, you could hear a tinge of hurt in it. "It's not a surprise, is it?"

Sakura looked at him curiously. He was looking away, at the water. His face...his expressions was so lonely for a second she almost felt sorry for him.

For the rest of the day, they remained silent.

All the way until evening.

* * *

_REVIEW, PEOPLE!!_


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATED SINCE DECEMBER! I hope you'll all be satisfied with this chapter, because there's more fluffy thingies going on, but the REAL fluff won't happen until...I dunno, one or two chapters? Well anyway, read on! 

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS!

**Stuck With You**

**By: Lotus Dreams**

Chapter 4: Confessions

Sakura reached into her pocket and drew out a cell phone. She flipped it open. Syaoran looked at her incredulously.

"You had a cell phone, all this time?"

"Hai." She dialed a number.

"And you didn't even BOTHER to use it to call for help?"

"Hai." She held to her ear, waiting.

After about a minute, she closed her cell phone. "The line's busy," she informed him. "I don't think they miss us." Syaoran banged his head against the boat.

"Kami. And I'm stuck with you."

"Don't think I'm any happier." Syaoran took out a walkie-talkie. Sakura stared at him.

"YOU have the walkie-talkie?"

"Hai." He pressed a button.

"And you were telling ME that I should have called for help earlier. You are LATE."

"Hai." He held it to his ear. After another long, agonizing minute, he turned the walkie-talkie off.

"All I can hear is static. I don't think Terada-sensei's walkie-talkie is turned on." Sakura cursed under her breath.

"I can't believe this."

"Try your cell phone again."

"No way. I pay my own fee for this, you know?"

"So? This is life or death. IT'S AN **EMERGENCY**. You won't be able to continue paying if you don't use it right now!"

Syaoran was absolutely right, of course, but the fact that it was_him_ made her object.

"Iie."

"Give it to me!"

"IIE!"

"**NOW**-" He lunged for it. Sakura held it up high. He knocked it out of her hand, his arm shot out to catch it -

And Sakura hit his stomach at the same time.

"_OW_!"

The cellphone fell into the water with a**_ SPLOOSH!_**

"You baka!" shouted Sakura. "That cell phone was worth 9,000 yen!"

"Yeah? If you hadn't hit me in the stomach I probably could have saved your 9,000 yen cell phone!" retorted Syaoran. He reached for his walkie-talkie again, to check on Terada-sensei, but when he pressed the button - it emitted a funny sound and then ran out of batteries.

He swore.

"Great. Now we have no method of communication whatsoever and we're stuck on boat in the middle of NOWHERE." Sakura sounded exasperated.

"Don't look at me." They sat in silence for another 10 minutes.

Then, out of boredom, Syaoran took a rock from the bottom of the boat and threw it into the water. It _plonk!_ed with a wet splash into the lake. He took another small stone from the floor and did the same thing. Sakura watched with mild interest.

When there was only one stone left on the floor of the boat, Sakura suddenly snatched it away and said, "Iie." Syaoran looked up at her, a loose strand of hair falling into his eyes.

"Give it to me."

"Iie."

"Come on, I'm so bored I'd dance for a rhino if I see one, give it!"

"IIE!"

"Why can't you ever cooperate, even in life-or-death situations?"

"Because it's you." Sakura tossed the stone into the air, and caught it.

"GIVE IT BACK."

"IIE."

"**GIVE IT!**"

"**IIE!**"

"Give - " He pushed down on her left shoulder and snatched for it. Sakura transferred the stone into her left palm, and he held her right shoulder down and caught her left hand. He tried to pry open her fingers clutching the small rock while still holding her down, all the while coping with her yelling, "Iie! Stop! Ow!" He finally got her fingers open, but then with a swift move of her arm, she threw the rock into the water. _Plonk!_

"YOU IDIOT!"

"You're the idiot! Wrestling me over a small stone."

It was true. He was still holding her down. Hastily, he released her and retreated back to his seat and plopped his head between his hands moodily.

"Now I'm bored again."

"Good."

He glared at her. "It's all YOUR fault."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Please. Stop being so lame."

She drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. Syaoran glanced at her.

"You're cold?"

"Hai, as a matter of fact."

Without thinking, he said, "Too bad for you." It was Sakura's turn to glare at him.

"Can you say something nice, for ONCE?"

Syaoran pretended to think. "No, I don't think so." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Bastard," she muttered.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yeah, BASTARD!" shouted Sakura. "You heard me, I said bastard! You got a problem?"

"Sheesh, you don't have to take everything so seriously, god."

"Seriously! What the hell do you mean!"

"Every time you see me, you just_have_ to mention the fact that I went out with you temporarily and then dumped you for a stupid bet. It's not a big deal, how many freaking times do I have to say that! I mean - it's not like I'm the first guy you dated! You've gone out with so many other guys, like Eriol, Kensuke, even Yamazaki. Oh, and let's not forget _Yukito_ - " he glared at her, eyes hard, " - who you dated for about two months, and then suddenly he says he doesn't like you, and you and him break up. The next day, you see him with another person, but did you hold a grudge? No. No, you chose to forget about him. You even ask him for help with **MATH**. And **I'M** the math genius here." He moved closer to her, furious.

"You date him for two months, he dumps you, you're fine with it. You date me for two DAYS, and you're STILL mad at me for breaking up with you after that! I mean, come on, what's the big deal?"

"It's not that simple." Sakura sounded less fierce now. More tired.

"Oh really? We're both guys, we're both in your math class, we both dated you, just for different periods of time. What's not simple? What the hell do you have against me?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?" demanded Sakura.

"Because I'm freaking sick and damn tired of your stupid insults and rude comments about me and snubbing me. We used to be on good terms, but now you refuse to look at me - what the hell is friggin' with that shit!"

"Because!" Sakura's eyes flicked up towards his intense dark ones. "The way you led me on before you asked me out - you carried my books, you walked me home, you made it clear that you 'liked' me - and it doesn't help that we grew up together. I knew you. Or I thought I did. I thought you were the type of person who wasn't so...shallow. I thought we wouldn't have a short relationship like I did with Eriol, or an unfaithful one like I did with Yukito - but no, you just had to disappoint me. You're worse than Yukito."

"I'm worse than Yukito? He actually cheated on you!"

"He didn't bet on me. He was actually interested in me at one point, unlike you."

"Like me."

"Oh, really?" said Sakura. "You were interested in me?"

"That was kind of one of the reasons I asked you..."

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

"So who are you asking?" Han teased. "It doesn't really matter, actually, because even if it's, like, Akira-san, she's gonna bawl her head off." Akira was a soccer and basketball player, and she was TOUGH. Syaoran shot Han a nasty look.

"Can you please shut up?" Syaoran hissed. It was afterschool, and the guy's volleyball team were practicing for their next game. Han smirked and served the ball towards Syaoran.

"You get to pick, Syaoran, but I warn you, you should best be wise about it." Syaoran bumped the ball back easily.

"I thought I told you to shut up?" Han set it back.

"You know I will never close my mouth." Syaoran spiked it towards Han, a bit harder than he meant. Han rubbed his hand after saving it with a bump. "Ouch, that hurts."

"It's supposed to."

"Aw, come on - it's just a harmless joke. I mean, you don't if you don't want to...it's okay, there are just some people who are chick magnets but then repel each other once they attract." Syaoran almost missed the ball.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"In plain Japanese, some guys just aren't meant for girls."

"Are you saying I should be gay!"

"Well, if you don't want to break any more girls's hearts, you probably should become a gay guy."

"You are freaking SICK." Han shrugged.

"I'm just speaking the truth..."

"Can you please stop being over-repetitive and just shut up about my personal life?" Han grinned.

"It's kind of hard to ignore."

"**RUINING YOUR FACE IS KINDA HARD TO IGNORE TOO!**" bellowed Syaoran, and slammed the white and red-striped ball so hard at Han it knocked him in the face and he actually fell backwards.

**_Thump._**

"Whew...that's gotta hurt," someone commented.

"LI SYAORAN!" The coach screamed. "WHAT ON **EARTH** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE **DOING**? YOU ARE BOTH ON THE SAME **TEAM**! KAMI! WHAT IS THIS - HE HAS A **NOSEBLEED** TOO?" Han sat up, holding his nose, from which blood was flowing continuously. The coach's face was crimson from rage, and she could barely manage expressing her anger.

"I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE **FRIENDS**! HOW THE HELL DID HAN GET HIT IN THE FACE WHEN YOU TWO WERE **PRACTICING**? **_ANSWER ME!_**"

"It's alright," said Han thickly, pinching his nose, wiping the blood from his face. "I'm okay. It's not the first time I've been hit in the face."

The coach whirled around. "Are you okay?" she demanded. "Nothing broken? Nose in place? Okay, go to the nurse's office just in case. And as for you - " she pointed a shaking finger at him. "You - are - dismissed."

"Hai," replied Syaoran, glad that he could get away from the gym.

When he had changed, and was wiping his face with a towel, he exited the changeroom, only to bump into Sakura.

"Oh, hey, Kinomoto-san," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was absent yesterday, I came here to get my homework." She held up a couple of papers. "What about you?"

"I'm going home." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have volleyball practice?" Syaoran shrugged.

"Hai. I got dismissed because I knocked Han in the face."

"Seriously? As in DISMISSED dismissed?"

"Iie, not DISMISSED dismissed, I think I'm still a part of the team, just suspended from today's practice."

"I see." Syaoran gestured to the exit.

"You want to take a walk?"

Sakura seemed surprised, but obliged. "Sure. I have time." She didn't mind all that much to have a little walk with Syaoran. And it turned out better than she had suspected. Or had it?

**-END FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"You asked me out to dump me because you liked me? No logic like that exists, Syaoran."

"It's not that simple."

"Oh really?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Please explain, then."

"Look...dumping you was a mistake. I admit it. I shouldn't have done it. I don't know why I did it, maybe it's just because I'm stupid." Syaoran sighed. "The point is, I'm really sorry for making you all upset, and I just...don't want this...enemy stuff to go on anymore." He looked at her, his eyes clear, two miniscule moons reflected in them. Sakura averted her gaze.

"You know," she said finally, "Disappointment wasn't the only reason I was so mad at you." Syaoran's eyebrows shot up this time.

"It wasn't?"

Sakura sighed. "Iie. It was because...well...I had liked you too."

* * *

_AHAHAHAHA! EVIL CLIFFY! MWAHAHAHAHA-koff- Well, I can probably get the 5th chapter somewhere in the middle of March. It might come quicker if you review though, so press that little purple button and TYPE TYPE TYPE!_


	5. Chapter 5: You Look Hot When You're Wet

A/N: -ducks garbage and whatnot thrown at her- SORRY! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER! I ALREADY SAID IN CINDERSAKURA, ALL MY OTHER FICS WOULD BE PUT ON HOLD UNTIL I HAD FINISHED IT! SO UNFORTUNATELY, THESE CHAPTERS MIGHT BE COMING SLOWLY! SO SORRY! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

**Stuck With You**

**By: Lotus Dreams**

Chapter 5: You Look Hot When You're Wet

Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"You _liked_ me?" he repeated. "So you liked me. Big deal. Don't you always like the person you date?"

"Get real," said Sakura angrily, "I don't mean just like. I mean LIKE like."

"And that makes a difference?"

"Look," cried Sakura, "We've gone our separate ways ever since we entered middle school, even though we joined the same teams. Volleyball, baseball, rugby, basketball, soccer - we've crossed paths occasionally but we had never really talked. But we always had this thing between each other."

"A 'thing'?"

"We went out with different people, but the both of us were still friends. We were still _close_."

"I still don't get it."

"Fine, you want it simple?" Sakura's vision started clouding over. "I loved you."

There was an awkward pause. Syaoran found his voice first.

"N-Nani?"

"I had loved you. You were my closest confidant, besides Tomoyo, who I could go to to talk to, my equal...I had loved you. I thought you were everything I wanted. You remember that elementary school crush I had on you? Multiply that by a thousand and that pretty much represents how I had felt about you. Remember when someone had stolen my bike, the birthday present from Touya? Remember how heartbroken I felt? Multiply that by_ two_ thousand and you get how I felt when you dumped me."

She was looking at him, her eyes boring into him. For some reason, the eyes looked way too green to him. Way too green. **WAY WAY WAY** too green. He looked away from her for the umpteenth time.

Sakura bit her lip. That feeling...that feeling of being betrayed, dumped, humiliated, used, all at the same time came all over again. She didn't hold back the tears this time. _I don't care_, she thought. _If only they could see me now. Kinomoto Sakura, crying. What a sight._

"Hey," said Syaoran softly. "Don't cry."

"Leave me alone." She glared fiercely at the moon's reflection in the water, determined not to look at Syaoran.

"Sakura-chan..." His hand brushed her hair. She slapped it away, hard. Syaoran's hand drew back quickly; not because Sakura was known to have a short temper, but it was because his hand stung more than it should have.

"Don't touch me."

"Sakura-chan..." He reached for her hand. She took it back swiftly, glaring at Syaoran.

"I said DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Sakura, you can't have a grudge against me forever!"

"I sure can."

"Sakura!"

"I can and I will." Sakura still did not look at him. "I can't ever forgive you for what you made me go through."

_That hurt._

"Ever?" Syaoran whispered softly. His voice sent shivers down her spine.

"E-Ever," she managed to choke out. He was awfully close to her.

Then suddenly, his arms were enveloping her in a hug. She was so surprised, she almost lost her balance.

"Syaor - "

"Shh," whispered Syaoran. "Onegai." She relaxed. Slightly.

"I'm sorry," continued Syaoran. "I am so, _so_ sorry for hurting you like that." He felt something wet on his shoulder. She was crying. He pulled her closer.

"Iie." Her voice was firm. "Let me go."

"Not this time."

"Quit with the cliched talk, and let go of me." She started struggling against him, but Syaoran refused to let go.

"Iie."

"SYAORAN!"

"IIE!"

"LET ME GO!"

"NO WAY!"

"LET ME - " Sakura screamed. She had pushed Syaoran away the_ exact_ same time he let her go, and tumbled into the water. Syaoran's eyes widened in horror.

"Sakura!" He could only see air bubbles for a couple of seconds, and then Sakura's head surfaced, her hair plastered to her head. Luckily, she had been wearing her life jacket.

"Get me outta here!" she yelled. "Now I'm even colder than before!" Syaoran gently paddled the boat a little closer to Sakura, and stretched both of his arms out towards her. "Grab onto me," he shouted back.

"Iie! Are you crazy?" Sakura yelled. "You're too far away!" Syaoran leaned forward a bit more. Just a bit.

"Gah, I hate this!" Sakura cried. "I already fell into the water once, I don't need to again!"

"Grab onto my arms, baka!" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura stretched her own arms, she really did. "I can't!" she whined.

And so, Syaoran leaned forward even MORE. Unfortunately, most of his weight was over the boat, and due to this, he waved his arms wildly before falling spectacularly into the water. Despite her position, Sakura laughed. When Syaoran's head appeared above water, spitting out water, she was still laughing.

"You should have seen the way you fell in," she spluttered. "My _GOD_, it was HILARIOUS!"

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Syaoran. "Come on, let's get back onto the boat." He grabbed onto the side of the boat, holding Sakura's hand. They clambered on, not without difficulty, and collapsed, exhausted, on the floor of the boat, facing each other. The next few moments were spent in silence.

"Hey,"said Syaoran finally.

"Hey." Sakura's reply was vague-sounding. Both of their eyes were directed at the other.

His hand reached for her hair, and he tucked it behind her ear. This time, she didn't slap him.

"You look hot when you're wet."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is," whispered Syaoran. His hand remained on her cheek. Ever so slowly, he drew her face closer to him, and ever so gently, he kissed her. His lips were so soft, so delicate, Sakura didn't move at all, merely snaking her arm around his neck and she gave in.

"Mm..." murmured Sakura.

He kissed her again, gently, and his lips brushed her ear. "Aishiteru, Sakura," he whispered. She kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"Love you too, Syao-kun."

**(A/N: Okay...you are going to hate me for what's going to happen next.)**

Just then, a light shone onto their boat. A light OTHER than the moon's. On instinct, the two broke apart. Sakura shielded her eyes from the light with her hand, and saw a speedboat - well, speeding towards them. On it was Terada-sensei and some other people wearing uniforms and lifejackets.

"SAKURA-SAN! SYAORAN-SAN!" shouted Terada-sensei. "ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?"

They blinked twice and looked at each other. A small smile tugged at the corner of Syaoran's lips.

"Hai," Syaoran called back. "We're fine."

* * *

When they reached Ito Lake Hotel, many of the students were bursting to ask Sakura and Syaoran questions, but one glare from Terada-sensei shut them up. Then, he told them they could shower and change into other clothing, and go to bed straight away. "I imagine being stuck in a boat from 11 am to 11 pm is quite tiring," he told them. "Get some rest."

"But we're not tired," Sakura told Terada-sensei. Then, he led them away to a private corner.

"Listen," he whispered, "I reserved room 513 for you two on the fifth floor. We're staying on the second floor. I don't want the students asking questions or bothering you two, especially after an ordeal like that. Unfortunately, the hotel is full, and that was the only free room, so you two will have to share. I am very unsupportive of putting a male and a female in the same room to shower, but unfortunately, these are the circumstances. Do you two understand? Li-san, if I hear from Sakura that you were spying on her while in the shower, I will personally expel you from school, hear me?"

Syaoran bowed respectfully, smirking at Sakura. "Wouldn't dream of it." Sakura felt herself heat up.

"Good." He pushed them towards the elevator. "Now go!" They stumbled into the elevator, and the doors closed. Sakura whipped around to see a grinning Syaoran.

"Aren't you happy."

"Oh yeah."

"You are_so_ not going to be in the same room when I shower."

"'Course not."

"Because if you do," Sakura threatened, "I will punch your lights out."

"I'll try to restrain myself," said Syaoran innocently. "I mean, after all, you_do_ look pretty hot when you're wet."

He entered room 513 with a bruise on his head.

* * *

Of course, nothing perverted happened that night, although Syaoran kept cracking dirty jokes at Sakura, which annoyed the hell out of her.

She had put on a black tank top with black shorts, and Syaoran was lounging casually on one of the two beds. "I think these clothes are a bit too thin to wear today," said Sakura. "Don't you think so, Syaoran?"

"Naw, they're fine."

"Sure?"

"Hai. But you know...those clothes would look even better...in a heap by my bed." Another bruise was formed on his head, as Sakura had thrownthe calendarhanging on the wall at his head.

"Shut up with the dirty thoughts, will you?" growled Sakura. "I'm growing sick and tired of them."

"_I'm_ not."

"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP."

"NO." On the nighttable, Sakura had left her necklace on it when she went to shower. He picked it up, and twirled it, smiling at Sakura. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Put it down."

"I don't think I will." She stepped closer towards him. He shook his head, still smiling.

"PUT IT DOWN, BAKA!"

"NEVER!" She grabbed his arm, attempting to snatch the necklace back, but he merely tossed it to his other hand. So, she used her other hand and grabbed for his left hand, and by then, she was almost on top of him.

"LET GO, YOU DUMBASS!"

"NO WAY!" yelled Syaoran gleefully. They wrestled each other for a bit (after all, they were top athletes and of practically equal strength), until Syaoran wrestled Sakura to the bed. "Got you now," he breathed.

"I want my necklace back."

"Never. Ever. Ever," he whispered. Then, he smirked, leaned closer...

...And Tomoyo walked right in!

Both of them gave a startled shriek and Syaoran leapt off Sakura as if burned by hot coal. Tomoyo's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Kami-sama," she gasped, noticing that Sakura was only dressed in a tank top and shorts, and Syaoran a T-shirt and shorts, (it was fall) and gulped, getting quite the wrong idea. "Gomen nasai, I am SO sorry if I was interrupting anything, I just wanted to check up on Sakura, I overheard Terada-sensei say you guys were in room 513 - um, I'll go now, you guys can - um - continue - " With that, she backed out of the room in a hurry, failing to hide her wide grin.

"Iie!" shouted Sakura. "Tomoyo! Come baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

Syaoran was looking angrily at the spot where Tomoyo had been a second before. "How come every time we get to the exciting part, we _always_ get interrupted?" he said crossly. Sakura glared at him.

"What exciting part?" she demanded. "There's nothing_exciting_ about it."

"You sure about that?" He smirked. "It's not like you pushed me off or whatever."

And of course, with a remark like that, Sakura couldn't exactly control herself. To spare the details, let's just say Syaoran went to bed witha_very_bad headache.

* * *

_Bwahaha. I loved writing this chapter. Now, please review! The next chapter might not come until June, with all the work I have. GOMEN! T-T_


	6. Chapter 6: Missing

A/N: Sorry about the EXTREMELY LATE update, again, I have been very busy, and I really don't have enough time to update all of my fics. But anyway, enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

**Stuck With You**

**By: Lotus Dreams**

Chapter 6: Missing

Sakura woke up at the crack of dawn the next morning. Her eyes were extremely sore, and she gave a huge yawn.

_Where the hell am I again?_

She opened one eye, and had the misfortune to spot Syaoran sleeping on the other bed facing her.

_Oh right, in the stupid hotel with the baka._

With great difficulty, she sat up, and stretched. The sun had just risen, filtering lazily through the window, giving off an orangish light. Sakura was still quite sleepy, and she didn't like to be woken up so early. Then again, she hadn't been able to sleep all night.

_Should I forgive him?_

Though they had been kissing on the boat, Sakura still hadn't said anything. She still didn't know how she felt.

She cast a casual glance beside her. Her eyes wandered over to Syaoran's sleeping form. The bed sheets were all tangled up, and he was sprawled over the bed in a very strange position. His hair was a mess, and his mouth was slightly open, as if drooling. Sakura gave a small chuckle. Drooling. Still, he looked so...adorable.

With nothing to do, Sakura merely walked to the bathroom and took a shower. "Stupid water," she muttered. "It's so cold." When she finally opened the bathroom door (she took pretty long showers) she had already wrapped a towel around herself. Except standing outside the door...

**...WAS SYAORAN!**

Sakura shrieked. "WHAT THE HELL?" She wrapped her arms protectively around herself. "GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY YOU HENTAI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STANDING OUTSIDE _THE BATHROOM_?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"What? I was waiting for the toilet."

"Well - well - you don't have to stand directly outside the bathroom!"

"Well I need to go pee!" said Syaoran crossly. "And you've been hogging the shower for such a long time!"

"THEN GO PEE, BAKA!" yelled Sakura. She stomped out of the bathroom and made sure that Syaoran was in the bathroom before changing. She didn't put on anything fancy, just white shorts with a red stripe down the sides and a red T-shirt from her trunk that someone had already brought up. She was already lacing up her tennis shoes when Syaoran stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"That's was a pretty long bathroom break." Sakura smirked.

"I took a shower too, you know," said Syaoran loftily. "If you haven't noticed." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, am I supposed to drool over your GORGEOUS body now?" she said sarcastically.

Syaoran shrugged. "Yeah, I think so," he mocked.

"Dream on, hairball."

"You know you like it."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I know what I'm looking at, and I do _not _like it."

"Yes you do, you liar. You're just too embarrassed to admit it."

"Ugh, where do you get your sick thoughts? Leave me alone, hentai!" Syaoran grinned.

"Short temper today, eh? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you like my body."

Sakura flushed. Mostly because he was right, he _did_ have a nice body, but she wasn't going to admit it anytime soon. Oh no. And so, to shut him up, she blurted out stupidly, "Don't think we're friends, Syaoran. Cut it out." His grin faltered for a moment, and faded altogether. He averted his gaze. Sakura mentally slapped herself. _Now WHY DID YOU JUST SAY THAT?_ Not knowing what else to do, Sakura stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you at breakfast." Then she left.

Syaoran watched her go, and then, frustrated, he slammed his fist into his bed.

_No way...she can't **still** be mad at me can she? But - on the boat..._

* * *

_You are such an idiot, Sakura._

_Why did you say that to him?_

Sakura reached the elevator and pushed the 'down' button. Just as the elevator doors close, she swore. "Shit. It's 6:30," she told herself. "They're not going to be up at this time of hour." She mentally slapped herself for leaving. _I can't go back now! Then that'd bemlike, giving in to Syaoran..._The elevator dinged, and she reached the ground floor. The doors slid open, and she exited hesitantly, not sure what to do. The clerk at the desk noticed her.

"Leaving, Miss...?"

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura, I'm with Terada-sensei and his group of students," said Sakura quickly. "I'm just taking a walk. I'll be back at eight." Then she ran out of the hotel faster than the clerk could stop her.

Once she was outside, a cool breeze immediately washed over her. You _stupid idiot! It's freezing out here and you're wearing a T-shirt and shorts?_ She started swearing loudly in Japanese while walking, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

Her thoughts swirled back to Syaoran. I suppose I just don't like the way he thinks we can just...go back together. Maybe I'm not ready. I don't even know how I feel about him yet...do I?

When she got back, it was already around 8:15 am, and most of the students had already gotten up, as well as Terada-sensei. She checked into the hotel, and then proceeded to return to her room. When she reached the fifth floor, however, she came face to face with a frantic-looking Terada-sensei.

"THERE YOU ARE!" he yelled. "KAMI-SAMA, WE WERE LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU! THANK GOODNESS THAT CLERK TOLD US YOU WENT OUTSIDE FOR A WALK, AND THE TIME YOU WOULD BE BACK, OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE TO FACE THE ADMINISTRATION WITH SEVERE PUNISHMENT!" Sakura winced.

"Gomen nasai, sensei."

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" roared Terada-sensei. "IMAGINE MY SHOCK WHEN I FIND OUT TWO OF MY STUDENTS HAVE GONE MISSING!"

"T-two?"

"YES TWO!"

"Wh-Who's the other one?"

"LI SYAORAN!" shouted Terada-sensei. "I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU KNOW WHERE HE WENT?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"I-Iie. I saw him this morning..."

"KAMI-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!" Terada-sensei wailed. "I can't lose any of my students! This has never happened before!" He threw a venomous look at Sakura. "Go find a partner. Before we're going back to Ito Lake, we're going to organize a search party for Syaoran." Then he leaned in close.

"See, I don't know why," he whispered, "But it seems to me the main troublemakers on this trip are you and Li Syaoran. Following rules, I should be suspending you two already, but because everything so far has only been an accident, I am reluctantly forgiving you two. Today, you two are not allowed on Ito Lake, because I don't want to risk losing you two again. You are to stay in your hotel room, and I am instructing the hotel workers to not let you out. Understand?"

"Hai, sensei."

"Good." Terada-sensei left. Then, Sakura quickly took the elevator to the second floor, and knocked on every single door there was, until she reached Tomoyo's. She opened the door sleepily. "Sakura-chan! I'm still getting dressed!"

"We gotta hurry up!" said Sakura frantically. "Syaoran's gone missing!"

"Really?" Tomoyo was instantly wide awake. "You mean MISSING missing?"

"YESSSSS!" yelled Sakura. "WE HAVE TO FIND HIM, TOMOYO! WHO KNOWS WHERE HE COULD BE?"

"But...think about it logically...he's a guy...he wouldn't be kidnapped or anything...I mean he's really strong..."

"SO? WHAT IF HE GOT LOST OR SOMETHING?" Sakura was dancing around on her tiptoes, nervous and worried. "TOMOYO! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!"

"Okay, okay! Wait for me, will you?"

Ten minutes later, the whole group of students on the trip were spread out, trying to find Syaoran. The danger of them getting lost was slim, because they all had walkie-talkies and most of them had cell phones. Also, the place where they were at wasn't very big, so it seemed as if finding Syaoran would be easy.

Wrong.

An hour later, with no success, Terada-sensei was forced to call the local police. And still, they kept searching...

* * *

"SYAORAN!" shouted Sakura. 

"LI SYAORAN!" yelled Tomoyo.

"SYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" hollered Sakura.

"LIIIIIIII SYAORANNNNNNNNNNN!" called Tomoyo.

"SYAORAN!" cried Sakura.

"LI SYAORAN!" bellowed Tomoyo.

Sakura dropped onto a nearby bench, panting heavily. "Where can he be?" she said miserably. "Where can Syaoran go?"

"LI SYAORAN, GET BACK TO THE HOTEL RIGHT NOW!" shrieked Tomoyo.

"You're not going to get him to hear you like that," said Sakura wearily. Then she took a deep breath.

"**LI SYAORAN YOU STUPID DIM-WITTED BAKA GET BACK TO THE HOTEL OR WHEN I FIND YOU, I WILL SERIOUSLY HURT YOU!**" she screamed.

No answer.

After about two more hours of searching, Terada-sensei and the police STILL didn't have any luck finding Syaoran. They even contacted the hotel and asked them if Syaoran was in any of the rooms, but it was unlikely, since each room had its own key, and people generally didn't leave their doors wide open or unlocked. Around five, a weary Terada-sensei told the students, hoarsely, "Guys, go back to your own rooms with this police officer here. We don't you to get lost. We've already contacted Syaoran's parents, they're on their way, although it might take a while, and don't worry, we have a ton of police officers searching the place for Syaoran. Please go, now. I am sorry our trip had to be ruined by this unfortunate incident."

Most of the students were grumbling as they went back, but Sakura was almost in tears. Tomoyo patted her back soothingly.

"It's alright. You heard Terada-sensei, they're going to find Syaoran soon."

"Where can he be?" Sakura said, more to herself than to Tomoyo. "I'm positive we've searched EVERYWHERE. Where the hell can he hide?"

"I don't know," said Tomoyo in a tired voice. "If you're really upset, come to my room with me. We'll talk."

"Iie, maybe not," Sakura told her best friend. "I'll...I'll go up to my room."

"Are you sure?" asked Tomoyo gently.

"I...I think so..." Sakura answered shakily. She gave a tight smile and headed towards the elevator.

On the way up three floors, Sakura kept wondering (and worrying) about where Syaoran could be. _We've searched everywhere possible...where the hell are you, you idiot?_ She felt her anxiety level increase. _Where the heck are you, Syao-kun...I'm...missing you._

_**I'm missing you.**_

The elevator reached her floor. She exited, taking longer than usual to find 513, since her mind was focused elsewhere. She put her hand on the doorknob, and was surprised to find it locked. _SHIT_, she thought, _I don't have the keys!_

"GAAAAAAH!" she yelled. "TODAY _JUST_ ISN'T MY DAY!" She hit the door in frustration.

"First I make a complete fool of myself, then I get yelled at by Terada-sensei, and then _he_ goes missing, _AND NOW I CAN'T EVEN GET INTO MY OWN ROOM_!" She repeatedly kicked and hit at the door, as if it was a punching bag, willing it break open. Just as she drew her fist back for another hit...

...the door _opened_.

And imagine her surprise when she saw Li Syaoran standing, annoyed, saying, "If you wanted to come in, you just had to knock, why take your anger out on the door?"

Sakura boggled at him. "YOU WERE HERE ALL ALONG?" she shrieked. Syaoran shrugged.

"Yeah. I went downstairs for breakfast and circled around the hotel for a bit before I returned to my room." He snickered. "Is Terada-sensei still looking for me?"

Not replying, Sakura realized her hand was still in a fist, and simply let loose with a hit to Syaoran's nose.

* * *

_Oh dear...Sakura's so violent! See, Syaoran was in the hotel all along, that was the ONLY place they didn't thoroughly search. And he made poor Sakura-chan worry about him so much...well, anyway, again, sorry for the delay! REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7: My Sassy Girl

A/N: I really have to stop putting up a chapter per two months. Really sorry for the late update! I'm having a bit of writer's block at the moment, so excuse me if this is a little not up-to-standard.

CherryFreakyFunK: Meh, they're kind of together, yet kind of not together, you know what I mean?

Cherrysinger: Yeah, you're right, she said she loved him, but in chapter 6, she never said or felt that she was still mad at him. She only said they weren't friends to shut him up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Stuck With You**

**By: Lotus Dreams**

Chapter 7: My Sassy Girl

"WHY - THE - HELL - ARE - YOU - HERE - DO - YOU - KNOW - HOW - LONG - WE'VE - SPENT - TRYING - TO - FIND - YOU - "

"Well you can stop using the pillow to sock me every time you say a word!" Syaoran yelled crossly. "AUGH!"

"YOU WERE HERE ALL ALONG AND - "

"It's your own fault you were too stupid to look in the room we were staying in!"

"YOU - UNAWARE - WHILE - EVERYONE'S - WORRYING - YOU - LITTLE - BASTARD - "

"MY GOD! Can you stop with the beatings already!"

"NO!" howled Sakura. "DO - YOU - HAVE - _ANY_ - IDEA - HOW - DAMN - _WORRIED_ - I WAS ABOUT - _YOU_?" She threw the pillow violently one last time at his head. "_Everyone's_ looking for you - "

"Wait...did you just say you were worried about me?"

Sakura froze. _Did I just say that **out loud**?_

"...Um...ah...er..."

"So you _do_ care about me!" said Syaoran delightedly.

"Oh, shut up!" growled Sakura. "Your arrogance is astounding."

"You just said so yourself - 'do you have any idea how damn worried I was about you?' Hehe. Oh that is _gold_! I was here all along and everyone was actually looking for me? Thinking I was lost?" Syaoran doubled over with laughter. "_Man_, I should have been there!"

"Li - Syaoran - I am _warning_ you..."

"Stop lying...you _know_ you care...you just don't want to admit it..."

Sakura finally gave up. She threw the pillow aside, flopped onto the bed, and said, "Yeah, you're right, I _don't_ want to admit it, but I was worried when you left."

"And of course, saying that we still weren't friends right after confessing your undying and unwithering love for me is also fake," said Syaoran hopefully.

"Nice try, but no." Syaoran was crestfallen. _She still...?_ Then, Sakura sat up, and upon seeing how seriously Syaoran was taking it, she laughed. "You baka! I was only kidding."

"You sounded pretty serious when you said that this morning," said Syaoran crossly.

"I probably did, didn't I?" said Sakura lightly. "Well, I'm not saying I'm happy to admit it, but I was only saying it to shut you up."

"You mean going on about you just won't admit you like my body?"

Sakura's expression immediately turned stormy. "Just because I admitted I was worried about you when I couldn't find you, and that I was only trying to shut you up _doesn't mean that I like your body_."

"Yes it does. You just won't _admit it_."

Then, exasperated and mad, she elbowed him in the face with all the strength she had left.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!** What are you, crazy, woman?"

* * *

After a bit, Sakura went to Terada-sensei, and the search was called off. She waited gleefully outside Terada-sensei's room as she heard him shouting and yelling at Syaoran, about how "irresponsible" he was, and that he should have "not stayed so quiet" inside his room. After waiting outside for about forty-five minutes, Syaoran came out in an extremely bad mood, but his mood was practically nothing compared to that of Terada-sensei. "Go back to your room," he said as calmly as he could, pointing Sakura and Syaoran towards the exit. As they left, they could hear him muttering about his reputation, and waste of time, etc...

On the elevator, Syaoran sighed, not looking angry anymore. "Well, I'm glad that's over," he said casually.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and now everyone else will be mad at you for wasting their time. Although there really isn't anything interesting about sitting in a boat doing nothing, frankly."

They reached their room without much incident (aka no violence), but both were as bored as hell. It was 9:00 pm, and Syaoran and Sakura weren't sleepy, but they had nothing to do. Both of them spent a lot of time sprawled onto their respective beds. Then, Sakura spotted something.

"Hey, there's something on top of the TV," Sakura said. She got up, walked over, and picked it up. Immediately her expression brightened. "Hey, it's _My Sassy Girl_!" she said excitedly.

"My _what_?" Syaoran demanded.

"_My Sassy Girl_ - it's a really good Korean movie I saw a couple of years ago. Hmm, I never knew it was here..."

"_Sassy_?"

"Yeah. Basically, a guy named Gyun-woo meets a beautiful but incredibly drunk girl - but we don't know her name - at a subway station, and being the nice guy he is, he checks her into a motel. And then - "

" - They fall in love, big deal."

"Well, basically, yeah. But she always hits him and likes to play little violent games, and plus, there's this really cute scene where she makes him wear high heels and chase her - "

"Man, this guy must be pathetic. Sounds like a chick flick." Sakura glared at him.

"It's a funny movie!" Syaoran yawned.

"Yes, a funny movie with probably lots of 'cute romantic fluffy adorable kissing scenes' - "

"Hey, it's one of my all-time favourites," Sakura warned.

"So what?"

"That means it's good."

"No way. Remember a couple of years back, you told me to watch some tearjerker American movie?"

"_Titanic_?"

"Yeah, that. My GOD, that was the scariest thing I ever saw! _And_, it was PG-13, and I'm pretty positive that we sure as hell weren't thirteen back then."

"How can you say _Titanic_ is scary? That was a good movie! I cried through like, half of it!" Syaoran snorted.

"You girls. Bottom line - I'm not watching 'My Sappy Girl'."

"SASSY!"

"Whatever. Besides, I don't understand Korean."

"It has Japanese subtitles, moron."

"I don't care."

"I bet that once you watch it, you're gonna like it."

"No way."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"No really."

"I bet that if I watch it, I'll fall asleep before the ending."

"Deal." Sakura put the DVD into the DVD player, and pressed PLAY.

Syaoran was bored for the first couple of minutes, but he had to admit, it was really funny when the 'sassy girl' was being incredibly impolite to some person on the subway. He was slightly intrigued by the movie, but only ever so slightly. He kept thinking, _that Gyun-woo guy is so pathetic. I mean, that girl's so friggin' violent to him yet he still likes her? And we **still** don't know her damn name!_

Then came the part where the guy and girl were on the subway, and were playing the slapping game. Syaoran snorted when the pack of army dudes stepped over the line, and he winced every time she hit him so hard on the face.

Sakura said, "Ouch."

Syaoran pointed at the sassy girl and said, "That's you. Only she's a lot more attractive that how _you_ look."

That remark earned him a punch.

When the movie was finished, Syaoran was snoring. He fell asleep at the part where they buried their letters to each other under the tree - he just couldn't take mushy scenes. He was rudely woken up by Sakura, who was looking at him, annoyed.

"Well?" she demanded. "What do you think of the movie?"

"It sucked."

"You're only saying that because you wanna win the bet."

"Nuh-uh. I did win, anyway, I was asleep before you woke me."

"But you liked it."

"Okay, I liked the violent bits," Syaoran admitted, "And that crazy carnival guy with the gun, but that was it. _But_, I still fell asleep."

"_But_, you said you liked some of it."

"_But_, I fell asleep."

"Oh, fine, you win."

Syaoran grinned. "What do I win?"

"I dunno."

"Okay...well...um...can you tell me something?"

"Depends."

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"_No_! I think we settled that when we were stranded in the middle of nowhere."

Syaoran gave her a light playful shove on the shoulder. Light. "So that means you love me right?"

There was a pause. Sakura said, "Maybe."

Syaoran was exasperated. "MAYBE? AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED - "

"Relax, baka," said Sakura, annoyed. "Alright. I still do."

"Still what?"

_Oh, great, now's he trying to force me to say it?_ "You know what."

"No, I don't, tell me."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine, yes, I still love you."

"See, isn't that easier?"

"Not as easy as this!"

Then she gave a playful shove back.

Hard.

"I wanna go take a shower now," said Sakura mildly, while Syaoran cursed and swore, rubbing his shoulders. "Ja." And she left for the bathroom, leaving Syaoran alone in his pain.

Still, after he heard the sound of the shower on in the bathroom, Syaoran couldn't help but grin. "My sassy girl," he said, shaking his head and laughing.

* * *

_Yup, there's the end of chapter 7! I think I'll be finishing it in either one or two chapters...REVIEW!_


End file.
